


furry

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kyoutani was a furry, M/M, Very much fluff, lots of kisses, yahaba was an emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: This is the tale of Yahaba Shigeru and how he found out his boyfriend was a furry.





	

It was a quiet, windy day when Yahaba was invited to his house and found out Kyoutani's terrible secret.

It was in their third year and everyone had new looks, well except for Watari he'a still the same. Yahaba, who was now captain, had gotten an undercut and his hair was close to turning that silver color since it was currently autumn and almost winter. Kyoutani had grew his hair out a bit to where it almost looked like an undercut but wasn't really one since he still had some hair at his sides. He still had those brown stripes on the side though. Kunimi had started to grow out his hair and was trying to grow it into a small ponytail, while Kindaichi finally got rid of his hair and cut it to something that looked normal.

The new first years were quite terrified by Kyoutani first but soon they recognized the true terror...Yahaba Shigeru. Who makes them run 2 laps outside (Yes he makes Kindaichi and Kunimi run too.) if something is done wrong or they don't listen to him. So when they finally learned that Kyoutani was the nicest out of the two (well not nicer then Watari) he was instantly declared as team mom. 

Iwaizumi sneezed somewhere when that happened.

Yahaba was declared team dad but he still treated them out to ramen leaving him with no money meaning he had to ask his sister for some again. She laughed.

Now then that's not the point of the story.

The first years were currently running 4 laps due to not listening to Yahaba again and for them cheating on their first two laps. Yahaba was watching from the gym doors and looked over at Kyoutani who was sitting down on the gym floor, asleep. He giggled at the sight and took a picture with his phone and closed it, since he was saving up for a new iPhone he still had a flip phone like most people. The light caused the other to wake up and glared at him. Yahaba smiled down at him and waved.

Kyoutani rolled his eyes and went on his own phone, but that quite didn't stop Yahaba from bothering him. He sat down by him and looked over his shoulder, causing a grunt from the blonde male. "What are you doing now, Ken-chan? Sending nudes to your girlfriend?" He smirked and winked.

"I don't have my clothes off, and I don't have a girlfriend I have an annoying ass boyfriend like you."

"I feel so hurt after hearing that." Yahaba placed a hand over his heart and stared at him in disbelief.

Kyoutani laughed and watched the new first years come in when they finished. They were obviously in pain from running but Yahaba was what they called a sadist and loved to put people in pain. Kyoutani found out about that...the hard way. 

Yahaba looked over at them and stood up before walking in front of them with an evil grin, and had the look in his eyes too. "Did you learn your lesson now?" 

The first years obviously in terror nodded with a few yes's. Yahaba laughed and placed a hand on one of their shoulders. "Well, good. Because you have no more practice today." He smiled and walked over to Kyoutani's side again, wastxhing as the excited first years talked to each other and walked out with each other. Kyoutani and Yahaba were left behind since Watari was sick that day and couldn't come, while the two new second years (Kunimi and Kindaichi) were allowed to leave early.

Looking over his shoulder, Yahaba saw that Kyoutani was clearly waiting for him and smiled to himself. He walked over to him and took his hand into his own before placing a kiss to the other male's cheek. "Ready to go?" He asked and nuzzled him.

Kyoutani gave out a small hum and nodded, smiling softly as they walked out of the gym into the cold winds of autumn. 

It was like walking into another world where everything was quiet and the wind was quiet but deadly. It was a sign that winter would be here soon and would mean there would be no laps outside but that didn't matter at all honestly. 

Yahaba looked over at Kyoutani again as they walked and looked ahead again as they continued to walk. "Your place I'm guessing?" He asked and leaned in closer to him for warmth, as if he was cold-blooded. 

The blonde nodded, not really one for talking but Yahaba understood why. He didn't mind really. 

They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other without a conversation or talking. It wasn't like their dates which were also fun, but this seemed like a date to them. Everyday seemed like it honestly no matter how many times they got interrupted. Then the two arrived at the other's house.

Reaching for his keys, Kyoutani opened the door as soon as he found him and stepped back to let the other go in first. A gentlemen as people called him even though he didn't look like it.

"Thanks, babe~" Yahaba smiled and walked in. 

"Don't call me that." Was the only reply that came out from him. Yahaba laughed. He loved his boyfriend so much. So, so much. "Go to my room I'll go get something for us to eat for a snack and then you help me with my homework."

"Okay, okay." He sighed and walked the familiar route to the others room. His dog, Daiki, who was a bull terrier was there by his door and his tail wagged when he saw Yahaba without Ruki (his cat) for once. Yahaba giggled and reached down to pet him before going in with him. Looking around the originally messy room he whistled as he saw that it was no cleaned and organized. "What happen- hello, hello?"

Yahaba reached down and picked up a few papers with odd drawings. They had a wolf and looked very messy. Each of them were the same with brown stripes and it was   
blonde.

"....where did you find those."

Yahaba turned and looked over at the other who was in fear strangely. He blinked before getting the idea and snickered. "On the ground~ why?"

"Pretend you never saw those."

"I always knew you were in a furry in someway."

"S-shut up, I changed."

Yahaba laughed and covered his mouth, a few tears were at his eyes and his face was a bit red. Probably from the cold but it wasn't from that. "No way! I'm going to tell Watari about this-"

"If you do I will kill your cat."

"I fucking dare you."

"Don't tell him."

"He probably already knows anyway!"

"...shit."

Yahaba laughed more and a pillow was thrown to his face. "You're so dumb!"

"Thanks I know."

Yahaba giggled and sat up and looked up at him before raising his arms up, wanting to cuddle. Kyoutani sighed and laid next to him and Yahaba snuggled up to his chest. "You know..." he started off and looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"I used to be an emo."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not, I was bad at eyeliner and stuff but look at me now." He pointed at his eyes. "I'm good at winged eyeliner now."

"Because Oikawa-san taught you."

"Die."

Kyoutani laughed and kissed him softly, then a few more times. "No, I need to marry you first."

"You know we can't, it's against the-"

"To hell with the laws, I'm still marrying you. We'll just move to a country in North America, like Canada."

"I'm surprised you know about Canada, Ken~"

"Shut up."

Yahaba grinned and kissed him again.

He was in very much love with his boyfriend, nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm working on death is an enigma and the fox's wedding now look out for those two


End file.
